How to make Weed
This tutorial will explain, in detail, how to make Weed. Tutorial First, make sure you're role-playing as a job which allows the player to spawn the following Entities: Plant Pot, Weed Seed, Water Bottle and Fertilizer. The main job for producing Weed is the Drug Dealer job. However, a number of Custom Classes will also have access to these Entities. Next, find a place to base. There are many important factors to take into consideration before deciding where to base, such as location. You'll probably want to be as close as possible to the Drug Dealer NPC if you're planning on selling your harvest to minimise drug runs (as this leaves your base vunerable to raiders). You can, however, always sell your harvest to other players for a higher price, provided there are enough buyers. Press F4 on your keyboard and a menu should appear, which should look similar with the image to the right. If not, make sure you've clicked on the Entities tab at the top of the window. Next, spawn 1 of each of the following Entities: Plant Pot, Weed Seed, Water Bottle and Fertilizer. This will cost you a total of $450. You have all the necessary ingredients required to grow Weed. Now it's time to combine them in the right order. First, use your GRAVITY GUN to grab the Fertilizer. Then, drag the entity towards the Plant Pot, either dragging the Fertilizer into the Plant Pot, or dropping it over the Plant Pot. The next ingredient is the Water Bottle. Just like you did with the Fertilizer, drag the Water Bottle into the Plant Pot, or drop it over the Plant Pot. The final ingredient to start growing your weed plant is the Weed Seed. If you accidentally missed any ingredients, you can always check by hovering over the Plant Pot. If the Weed Seed won't merge with the Plant Pot, then there's a good chance you've missed an ingredient. Now that you've began growing the weed plant, you need to learn how to take care of it. Hover over the Plant Pot to check the weed plant's growth and hydration percentages. Make sure to keep hydration above 0% by dragging Water Bottles into the Plant Pot . Each Water Bottle grants the weed plant a 50% increase in hydration. If hydration levels reach 0%, then the weed plant will die, requiring another Water Bottle and Weed Seed to start growing again. However, the weed plant will also die if hydration levels reach 201%. The weed plant will survive at 200%, so feel free to feed your Plant Pot 4 Water Bottles initially. If the hydration percentage reaches 1% to 19%, the text will appear red. 20% to 49% will appear yellow with 50% to 100% appearing green. 101% to 150% will appear orange with 151% to 200% appearing red. Hydration will carry over to the next harvest, so don't be shy to keep those hydration levels within the 151% - 200% range if you plan on reusing your Plant Pot multiple times. Growth will increase from 0% to 100% over a 200 second period. When the weed plant has reached 100% growth, the Pot Plant will notify you that the weed plant is ready to be harvested. Press E on your keyboard to harvest the weed, and the plant will disappear while the Weed itself will drop on top on the Plant Pot. The Weed may clip into the top of the Plant Pot , so don't panic if you can't see it. Just hold ALT + E on your keyboard to pocket the Weed. If you've reached the tutorial this far, then you've probably become pretty confident when it comes to making Weed. You can have a maximum of 2 spawned Plant Pots at a time, but that doesn't mean you can't buy more Plant Pots from other players. It's also a good idea to produce Weed and Cocaine at the same time since both finish at roughly the same time. You can significantly speed up the weed-making process by binding specific entity spawn commands to your keyboard. This saves a huge amount of time. These commands can be found listed below. If you don't know how to bind keys in Garry's Mod then you may want to check out this tutorial first. Summary #The main job for producing Weed is the Drug Dealer job. #Find a place to base. #Press F4 on your keyboard and a menu should appear. #Make sure you've clicked on the Entities tab at the top of the window. #Spawn 1 of each of the following Entities: Plant Pot, Weed Seed, Water Bottle and Fertilizer. #Use your GRAVITY GUN to drag the Fertilizer into the Plant Pot. #Use your GRAVITY GUN to drag the Water Bottle into the Plant Pot. #Use your GRAVITY GUN to drag the Weed Seed into the Plant Pot. #Make sure to keep hydration above 0% and below 201% by dragging Water Bottles into the Plant Pot. Each Water Bottle grants the weed plant a 50% increase in hydration. #Growth will increase from 0% to 100% over a 200 second period. Press E on your keyboard to harvest the weed. #Hold ALT + E on your keyboard to pocket the Weed. Commands */buyplantpot (bind key "say /buyplantpot") */buyfertilizer (bind key "say /buyfertilizer") */buywaterbottle (bind key "say /buywaterbottle") */buyweedseed (bind key "say /buyweedseed") Rules *Do not reconnect to the server with the intention to evade your individual Plant Pot limit. Using any bug or exploit to your advantage could possibly result in a permanent ban. Relevent Tutorials Below is a list of tutorials relevant to this tutorial. *How to use a Bong *How to bind keys